Yo te protegeré
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: Una tarde de intensa lluvia tiene a Brittany aterrada. ¿Qué sucede cuando Santana aparece? ONE-SHOT. Brittana. POV de Brittany. (Ubicado en algún punto de la cuarta o quinta temporada).


No sé por qué decidí hacer un segundo Brittana, si el primero (se llama 'No me importa') no fue muy bien recibido. Luego recordé que se trata de ficción y lo olvido. Disfruten éste segundo fic y ya saben qué hacer, fav, follow o review si no es mucho pedir. :)

* * *

 **Yo te protegeré**

El rayo ilumina la sala de estar, lo sigue el estruendo del trueno, un sonido tan fuerte que hace que los vidrios de las ventanas se sacudan, y casi parece que la casa se mueve, como en un terremoto o en un tsunami.

Cierro los ojos por un momento y vuelvo a abrirlos, trato de controlar mi respiración mientras comienzo a contar. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…

Otro relámpago, el rayo y el sonoro trueno.

—La tormenta está cerca —digo, al borde del llanto.

Junto más las piernas al pecho y veo cómo el nublado cielo parece comerse lo poco que queda de bonita luz solar. Unas cuantas gotas de agua comienzan a caer antes de que la verdadera lluvia comience, inundando lo poco que puedo ver del jardín y el camino de baldosas.

Sé que ser una cobarde a mi edad es una tontería, pero ¿a quién diablos no le aterran las tormentas? Bueno… si escarbo un poco en mi memoria puedo decir a quien no le dan miedo las tormentas, o los insectos, y alguien que es un poco más unicornio que Kurt.

A Santana Lopez no le asusta alguna de las tonterías que a mí me aterra, no hay algo que la pueda asustar. No después de que finalmente decidió ser quien es, aceptarse como tal. Desearía que justo ahora no estuviéramos en plena ruptura…

El rugido de un inesperado trueno hace que me encoja en el sofá y que me ponga un cojín en la cara, como si eso fuera a protegerme del gigante que amenaza por bajar del cielo y producir algún huracán o alguna otra tempestad.

El peso extra de repente en el sillón me hace bajar lentamente el cojín de mi vista, solo para ver a Lord y Lady Tubbington dando vueltas y echándose a mis pies, lamiéndose el uno al otro y ronroneando.

—¿No deberían estar con su lectura de Cienciología?

Los dos me miran con escepticismo, casi me olvido de que ese es un tema del que solamente ellos pueden hablar, yo soy una entrometida por querer abordarlo. Aunque fue un libro muy costoso, y Lord Tubbington lo consiguió a base de extorsiones y ventas de mis cosas, me gustaría saber en qué gasta tanto tiempo.

La lluvia se intensifica, tanto que apenas puedo escuchar mis pensamientos, y me preocupa que la familia de Rory, que estoy segura de que siguen viviendo en mi jardín, ahora sean un montón de duendecillos muertos, o a punto de morir.

Dos relámpagos surcan el cielo al mismo tiempo, el estruendo se vuelve más insoportable, una lágrima no tarda en salir de mis ojos. Mamá y papá no deberían dejarme sola tanto tiempo, y menos en compañía del par peludo a mis pies, pero era inevitable. Debí acompañarlos en su paseo por el pueblo.

—Déjenme en paz —le digo a la expresión de indiferencia que me dedican ambos, casi parecen estar burlándose de mí—. Y tú no deberías decir nada —señalo a mi gato—, porque hasta hace no mucho tú también temblabas como gelatina en las tormentas.

Se lame la pata derecha y me mira profundamente a los ojos, no quiere que deje en evidencia su debilidad, no frente a su hembra. Maúlla por lo bajo, como si quisiera que le pida disculpas por lo que dije.

—Has vuelto a mi gato un monstruo —le digo a la gata de Sam. Me agrada en ocasiones, en otras me gustaría no tener que hacerme cargo de dos gatos yo sola.

Cuando el estruendo de la tormenta termina por el momento al fin puedo escuchar los sonoros golpes en la puerta principal. Me congelo en el acto, he visto suficientes películas con Puck para saber que si abro la puerta habrá alguien del otro lado, con una hoz o un enorme cuchillo, preparado para atravesarme con él y disfrutar de mi cuerpo mientras se desangra y me arrastro clamando por mi vida.

Me pongo de pie de un salto cuando recuerdo que no está puesta la traba en la puerta, así que si el asesino decide entrar estoy más que perdida. Los golpes resuenan más que los truenos, pero cuando pongo el ojo en la mirilla veo un largo y ondulado cabello negro, piel aceitunada, unos ojos oscuros y profundos, los labios fruncidos y cómo rueda los ojos.

«¿Qué hace Santana aquí? Ella me odia: odia que esté con Sam, odia que no le haya comentado que ahora salga con él. Odia que le oculte cosas, igual que yo odio cuando hace lo mismo».

Abro la puerta lentamente, no estoy segura si es ella quien va a ser mi asesina, igual que esos cambios súbitos en las tramas de las películas que también le gusta ver a ella de vez en cuando.

—¿Dónde está tu novio cuando se le necesita? —pregunta cuando por fin termino de abrir la puerta, cruza los brazos y arquea una ceja. Otro trueno me hace dar un salto, eso y el veneno en su voz.

—Está cuidando a sus hermanos, sus padres trabajan turno extra hoy.

—Seguro que sí.

Deja el paraguas cerca de la puerta y se quita el abrigo, debajo lleva puesto un atuendo muy invernal aunque faltan un par de meses para que finalmente llegue el invierno, y Santa Claus venga a visitarme otra vez, con todos los regalos que he estado pensando en pedirle.

Acompaño a Santana hasta la sala de estar, que ahora parece más consumida por la oscuridad de la tormenta. Ella se deja caer en el sillón mediano, ahuyenta a Lord y Lady Tubbington y extiende los brazos, sin mirarme. No tiene que pedírmelo dos veces.

Me coloco en su regazo y envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor, toma una profunda respiración y no puedo evitar recordar cuando estábamos en esta misma situación cuando éramos pequeñas, cuando teníamos unos diez años, cuando descubrió mi mortal miedo a las tormentas.

Recuerdo que estuvo sosteniéndome en sus brazos por horas, susurrándome en el oído que todo iba a estar bien, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, y que siempre cuidaría de mí porque éramos las mejores amigas. Esas promesas siguen en pie, pero la última es la que me causa un tanto de problemática.

¿Seguimos siendo mejores amigas después de que tantos chicos y chicas, canciones, despedidas, pleitos, llantos, y todas esas cosas se han interpuesto en nuestro camino? Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo.

—Estoy asustada, Santana —digo, acariciando sus brazos, ahora no estoy segura si me aterra la tormenta o que pierda mi lazo de oro con ella. La escucho suspirar y levanto la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos—. ¿Qué pasa si…?

Se abalanza sobre mí, algo que mi mente tenía plenamente contemplado que haría, ya que logro mover la cabeza a tiempo para que el beso que estaba destinado a ser depositado en mis labios y que con eso volviera a encender nuestra llama se quede en la suavidad de mi mejilla.

La escucho gruñir, es inevitable que el sonido casi suplicante y repleto de odio no sea perceptible, y aunque se queja no mueve la cara. De hecho, me acerco un poco más, lo suficiente para que su nariz se presione también contra mi piel.

Contengo mi suspiro y mi impulso de girar la cabeza para besarla.

—Yo te protegeré.

Susurra de un modo tan dulce que me olvido completamente de Sam, de nuestra ruptura, de su intento de engaño con Elaine; me olvido totalmente de lo que ha pasado en el último par de meses.

Otra vez me hundo en mis recuerdos, rumiando sobre todos los momentos en los que Santana ha dicho que estará con la cabeza en alto y dispuesta a usar el estilo Lima Heights Adjacent y a Snixx si alguien se atreve a llamarme estúpida o torpe, si alguien me pone triste, o si alguien siquiera se atreve a mirarme cuando estoy con ella.

Supongo que esa es una de las tantas razones por las que estuve, estoy y seguiré estando enamorada de ella, además de los dulces besos de dama que extraño con tanto anhelo.

Me muevo lo suficiente para que nuestras respiraciones choquen, lo suficiente para ver que sus ojos se agrandan hasta que finalmente se cierran lentamente cuando pongo mis labios contra los de ella, sin moverme y esperando a que ella tome la iniciativa, justo el modo en que le gusta.

Sin embargo… se aparta, simplemente mueve la cabeza hacia abajo y coloca sus manos en mi espalda baja, entrelazándolas. Deslizo las manos por sus hombros y hasta su nuca, coloco la barbilla sobre su cabeza y suelto un suspiro.

Aunque yo lo quiera, ella no dejará que volvamos así de simple. Tengo que terminar con Sam y volver a ver el lado dulce de Santana que siempre puedo ver cuando estamos a solas. Como ahora. Como siempre.

—Siempre te protegeré —susurra contra mi cuello. Sonrío y por fin dejo salir otro suspiro, porque sé que va a protegerme siempre… porque siempre estaremos juntas.

Bajo la cabeza y junto su mejilla a la mía, acaricio la contraria y no recordaba que fueran tan suaves… y peludas. Abro un poco los ojos y veo el mismo tono aceitunado de piel, pero con un poco más de pelo del necesario.

Estiro completamente la cabeza y abro los ojos a la luz de la medianoche, el brillo de la luna llena es suficiente para iluminar mi habitación. El calor es de una noche de verano, la ventana abierta y la ropa ligera que llevo puesta es otra prueba de ello. Espero que los alienígenas del campamento de porristas no decidan aparecer hoy.

Me siento en el colchón, giro la cabeza a la derecha y lo primero que resalta en mi vista es el oso de felpa que Santana me obsequió sorpresivamente; _Star_ , el oso de felpa. Todavía lleva puesta la camiseta de McKinley, y todavía huele a ella. Todo fue un sueño, el mejor sueño que una persona puede tener en toda una vida…

Lo tomo y miro los ojos negros, carentes de la expresión y el brillo que los de ella siempre tenían presentes. La felpa es suave, pero no se compara a la tersa sensación de la piel de todo su cuerpo. No irradia el calor al que estoy tan acostumbrada para dormir. No es el amor de mi vida a quien estoy abrazando, solo es una forma de representarla.

—Te echo de menos… —susurro contra _Star_ , lanzándome hacia atrás para poner la cabeza en la almohada y que las lágrimas comiencen a resbalar por ambos lados de mi rostro.

¿Por qué el amor tiene que doler tanto?


End file.
